Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical access device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an assembling surgical access device.
Description of Related Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as arthroscopic, endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures, permit surgery to be performed on organs, tissues and vessels far removed from an opening within the tissue. Arthroscopic, endoscopic or laparoscopic procedure generally requires that any surgical instrumentation inserted into the body be sealed, i.e. provisions must be made to ensure that gases do not enter or exit the body through the incision as, for example, in surgical procedures in which the surgical region is insufflated. These procedures typically employ surgical instruments which are introduced into the body through a cannula. The cannula has a housing at a proximal end thereof in which a seal assembly is mounted. The seal assembly provides a substantially fluid tight seal about the surgical instrument to preserve the integrity and tightness.
Minimally invasive procedures have several advantages over traditional open surgery, including less patient trauma, reduced recovery time reduced potential for infection, etc. However, despite its recent success and overall acceptance as a preferred surgical technique, minimally invasive surgery, such as arthroscopy, has several disadvantages. In particular, the position of the arthroscopic instruments and arthroscopy has proven to be difficult in surgical procedures. In addition, when the user operates the arthroscopy and the surgical instrument with conventional assembling surgical access devices, the user only watch the display in the fixed position and it is not adaptable to the various requirements in surgical procedures. Moreover, many conventional assembling surgical access devices are complex, involving multiple components and accompanying assembly requirements. Therefore, an assembling surgical access device having simple structure and convenient operation is commercially desirable.